Failures
by Techbilt
Summary: Optimus Prime breaks down under the pressure. WARNING: Suicidal thoughts and suicide. Pairings: JazzxProwl G1 with TF: Prime influences.
1. Chapter 1

Optimus had decided, it didn't really matter anymore. Too many had fallen, too many innocent lives had been taken because of their senseless war, because of him. He felt each bot that died; neutral, Decepticon, Autobot, due to his lack of leadership abilities.

Primus would be disappointed in him if he could see him now, the Matrix had been silent for vorns, the same amount of vorns that they spent killing one another, killing their planet, killing Primus.

Optimus Prime often laid on his recharge berth, thinking. His thoughts traveling between his failure to protect his home, the failure to protect those around him, the failure he was the cause of.

It was becoming dangerous for the Prime to be left alone with his thoughts. He began to long for battle with Megatron, a fight which would place him in med bay, he often hoped the damage would be too severe for Ratchet to put him back together. It hadn't taken long after all of this started that Optimus Prime was no longer able to recharge properly only thinking about how he failed Primus, his faction, Alpha Trion, the citizens of Cybertron.

He often just stayed up all night reading data pads that were never done and fall into stasis due to low energy from not recharging. He didn't care that he stayed up all night, he kept his processor off of the disturbing thoughts often flowing through his processor. Ratchet had demanded that the Prime get some sort of recharge, Optimus nodded telling him he would, but sneaking data pads into his quarters working on work, hoping to fool the medic into thinking he was recharging.

Optimus hoped the facade he put up was working, he was beginning to tire. The fake smiles, laughing when every one else did, he eventually convinced himself that this is what was suppose to happen. This was how he always was, how he would always be, a failure.

His depression eventually escalated, eventually taking a whole cycle to down a full cube of energon. A mech of his frame type needed at least three cubes a cycle. Roller was beginning to worry, beeping up to his companion, trying to help. Optimus just smiled to the scout and stated he was fine, just feeling under the weather.

He began to focus entirely on his work, Roller and Trailer often did not see the main component of their trio. The Prime continued to sign and read data pads, his processor off of the disturbing thoughts, ignoring the issue.

He had finished the last data pad, and needed a distraction. His frame was lagging and his processor was quickly running scenarios he wished to disregard. It was time for a drive, a long, long drive. Optimus quickly walked to the entrance of the Ark trapped with in the confines of the volcano and transformed. Quickly the red White Freightliner cab-over engine tractor trailer truck bob-tailed out of the Autobot base heading for the interstate.

He drove the interstate until he reached a little down off the map, deserted exit and entrance ramps. Houses couldn't be seen for miles. He sighed contently finding solace in the small quite area just off the expressway. He turned down a road passing very few houses, some farms and pastures full of animals domesticated and wild.

He found acres of land, with nothing surrounding it other than equine and cattle. Optimus transformed walking over to the field, sitting on the ground pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. He could break down here, none of his soldiers could see him, hear him. He could remember life before the war, before this whole mess started when he wasn't doomed to fail.

He remember back, his work at the Hall of Records in Iacon, when he was Orion Pax. The shy, book worm that practically lived in the library he worked at. He had read every data pad within its walls.

He remembered his old boss Alpha Trion, the mech who placed this burden on the young Orion Pax's shoulders.

He remembered Jazz from before that war, Orion Pax had once called him best friend, no matter how childish it seemed that was the only way describe Jazz. He pulled the librarian out of a funk when he got too engrossed in a data pad. He introduced the shy Orion Pax to Megatronous the gladiator, to Starscream the Prince of Vos, and to Prowl enforcer from Praxus.

Once the Matrix of leadership was bestowed upon the humble librarian Orion Pax, Megatronous had fallen into a blind rage. Fighting those that tried to reason with him, vowing that he should have been Prime. He vowed he would kill the Prime, pay for his mistake, his failure.

Jazz had offered his assistance to the Prime, telling him he would be there once the new Prime had allowed his real feeling to show through to his once best friend. Jazz had helped the Prime through that bought of depression before it got out of hand.

Then the spurts of depression from the Prime became worse, as the war progressed. Jazz had still kept his same old personality, he had started to court the ex-enforcer and current Autobot second in command, Prowl. And when the Prime had needed the mech the most, he never answered.

He never blamed the mech, he was courting Prowl, how could he have blamed Jazz? He was the one that was damaged, he was the one that started the war. He didn't deserve the friendship the saboteur offered Orion Pax so many vorns ago.

That was the day Optimus Prime realized, he was the only one who could bear these burdens no matter how they affected him. No one else would give him the time of day to listen to him complain, so why even try. He had to carry these thoughts, these failures, until he cracked under the pressure.

The pressure was beginning to become to much, just sitting in the lonely field, sitting with his helm resting against his knees, he finally cracked. Coolant escaped his optics, as his vocoder finally released a burst of noise. His intake manifold shuttered as he tried to regain composure, the walls he spent vorns building finally crumbling.

No one would come, not for him. It was his fault they were on this dirt planet, why would they assist the mech that destroyed their home planet? He knew he didn't deserve to be the leader of the Autobots, he placed his servo over his spark chamber. It would be so easy to extinguish his own spark, but he would never do it, he couldn't. death was or bots who had people to care for them. Death was a reward he didn't deserve. He had convinced himself long ago that the Autobots would be better off with out him as their leader.

After all who was he really? A mech who lost his friends, his planet, himself.

A small part in the back of his processor hoped one of his Autobots had followed him, would tell him that he mattered, that he wasn't just some mech chosen to be Prime because the only other option was Megatron.

But as always, they never did. There were no messages in his hub asking where he went, why he wasn't recharging in his berth, why the half full cube from the previous day was still sitting on his desk in his office.

Optimus Prime calmed, done with his break down. He transformed driving back to the ark stuck in the volcano.

Jazz was the one to greet the Prime, "Hey Prime, was just coming to see you in your office."

The Prime looked to the saboteur, "What for?" asked Optimus a little too emotionless.

"You okay?" asked Jazz concerned.

Optimus just smiled a fake smile that showed through his optics, "I am fine Jazz, thanks for asking."

Jazz nodded continuing with what he was going to talk to the Prime about.

The smile worked every time, but all he really wanted was some one to shake him, let him break down, and tell him he was worth so much more than what he told himself.

* * *

I hope you enjoy, please notify me of any mistakes, this story didn't have a beta.


	2. Chapter 2

Failures

Chapter 2

* * *

Weeks had passed, life had gone on. Optimus began to become sloppy when fighting with Megatron. The silver gladiator noticed, the smirk on his face wider and his assaults becoming quicker to finish the job. Optimus welcomed the silver mechs assaults, maybe the tyrant would finally get what he wanted, the Primes helm mounted on a wall. At least then some bot would be happy.

The silver mech delivered what should have been a lethal blow, but the tyrant hesitated knowing the Prime would have dodged it, had he been acting normal. Megatron left him, alive, his shoulder shattered, the wires sparking. The pain was welcome, the Prime knew Ratchet would be able to patch him back up.

With the Prime out for the count, Prowl, the Autobot second in command, was the next in line to call orders, "Autobots! Fall back!" a small group of Autobots went to retrieve their Prime, hauling him back to the ark for repairs.

Ratchet looked the Prime over, the injury could have been easily avoided. The Prime had avoided worse from the Decepticon lord, yet he didn't avoid this attack. Ratchet stared at the in stasis Prime, something was a miss, his medical licenses wasn't just for show.

The Prime had come out of stasis several hours later, alone in the med bay. Empty, alone, quiet. Optimus pulled his knees to his chest, of course no one would come visit him, they were all busy. They were all always busy.

Optimus released a sigh, his emotions getting the better of him. He thought about getting up, going to his office, working. Ratchet would never clear him. He needed to be cleared to leave the medical center, and Ratchet wasn't here to do that.

Optimus just stayed still, keeping his only comfort close. The silence stung to his audio receptors, his processor ran several scenarios, too many scenarios. Then moved on to reminding him of every single mistake he had done.

The Prime curled up on the medical berth trying to keep himself together. His intake manifolds shuttered, after a few deep calming intakes the Prime was calm. He stared blankly ahead of him, his whole frame trembling as he tried to keep the thoughts from his CPU.

Eventually the Prime tired, and fell into a fluxless recharge, like so many recharge cycles before. Ratchet had entered the medical bay early and found that the Prime had woken. Optimus greeted the medic, with a fake smile and counterfeit cheerful tone.

The medic smiled back reading the chart to refresh is memory cortex, and to double check everything. "Well Prime, your shoulder was shattered the ball joint was cracked. Replaced that easily." Ratchet paused before continuing, thinking deeply. Before the red and white medic continued he shut the door and locked it. Optimus turned to the mech confused, before he could ask what was going on Ratchet spoke, "Optimus, is everything alright?"

Optimus nodded, forced his optics to brighten and strained a smile under his mask, "I am fine Ratchet nothing to worry about. It was a mistake and it won't happen again." It would happen again, as often as he could make it happen.

Ratchet looked into the Primes optics, signs of a lie or other emotion. Optimus looked into the medics ever deceptive optics, after a few moments he backed off crossing his servos over his chassis. "Alright Prime, you're free to go. Take it easy on your new shoulder. Prime if you ever need some bot to talk to, at anytime, comm me. Okay?"

Optimus nodded, turning away from the medic to leave, he let his facade fall, he had heard that one before. Ratchet wouldn't be there for him when he needed it, Jazz had made that same promise. When he really needed help it would be inconvenient for him, just like it was for Jazz. When the Prime did need the medic he would be busy with Ironhide, or working on a critical medical case. No one ever meant those words. No matter how many times they said it.

He was alone with his internal war, and the only thing that could save him was death. He was certain of it. Once cleared for duty, the Prime entered his office, returning to the pile of data pads he had worked on before the Decepticons had attacked. Everything would go back to normal, he would be able to distract himself from his depression and the Autobots could continue to function regularly.

Optimus had gone through a large pile of data pads before exiting his office to go to the rec room to grab a cube. He had gone to the dispenser to fill a cube and noticed Jazz waving to him to sit next to him.

"OP, Mech! Over here!"

Optimus looked to the Porsche, painting the smiling mask above the Primes true feelings. "Hello Jazz. How are you?"

"Good man, real good. You?"

"Good."

Jazz nodded, smiling to the Prime. "Good."

Optimus took a sip of his energon before speaking again, "Hey Jazz are you free next cycle?"

"Yeah I should be why?"

"I had some questions on the reports you submitted, the classified ones, I was hoping you could help me clear it up." It was a lie, sort of. The thoughts he was having scared the living spark out of him. This would be his last ditch effort, maybe, just maybe, Jazz actually meant those words he had said so long ago. His thoughts had never gone this far, but he didn't want to admit it in the rec room where every one could hear about the Primes weakness though he was sure that Jazz didn't get it.

"Yeah sure," smiled Jazz.

The commitment made Optimus happy, maybe he did still matter to some one. The two talked as old friends do as they finished their energon. Suddenly Jazz's data pad vibrated signaling he had received a message. Jazz sighed, looking to the Prime, "Anyway we can reschedule?"

The Prime shook his head, "I am sorry but I can't that is the only day I have time." That wasn't a lie the Prime was a busy mech.

"I'm sorry Prime I can't make it, can it wait a couple of weeks?"

_No. _"Yes."

He knew it, no mech keeps their word. Every mech said those words and they were just lies. To other mechs they meant it, to him, to him they falsified the meanings of the words. To him every word ever said, every promise ever secured, every commitment ever sworn; fabricated, falsified, forged, twisted, warped.

Optimus felt his facade crumble, his spark held a sharp pain. He had called out for help from his long time friend and he doesn't have the time of day for him. And if Jazz wasn't willing to help him, no one was. He was a lost cause anyway, he didn't deserve the help of his Autobots.

Optimus put his hand above his chassis where the sharp spark pain originated. Jazz looked to the Prime worried, "You okay?"

"Yes." the answer was short, with a slight hint of anger. "I think I am coming down with something."

"Maybe you should rest," says Jazz concerned.

Optimus nodded, "Yes, you are right. I am going to head back to my quarters to rest."

Jazz watched silently as the Prime stood and made his way out of the rec room and to his quarters. Once out of the rec room and into the deserted hallway Optimus high tailed it to his quarters.

He made it to his quarters in record time, and just in time for his tanks to reject all the energon he had just taken in. Optimus kneeled his tanks purging every last bit of energon he had taken in. Even with his tanks empty his systems still tried to purge, but only being able to purge the conversion chemicals found in each mechs tanks.

Once the Prime thought he was done purging he moved his aching chassis to the berth on the other side of the room. Leaving the joint mess of half-processed energon and conversion chemicals. It would stain the floor, but it didn't matter to the Prime; he deserved a stained floor, ruined paint job, and cracked shoulder joint.

That recharge cycle, Optimus dreamed. He dreamed of death, at the hands of his long time enemy. At this point he yearned for it. He dreamed about Orion Pax dieing at the hands of Megatronous just after he became Optimus Prime. How much pain could have been avoided, how much murder could have been averted.

The Prime woke the next morning, the mess of energon and tank fluids still on the floor its acidic properties eating away at the arks colored floor staining it. The room had begun to smell, and the Prime didn't care, he couldn't, not any more. It wasn't worth it, no one else cared, so why should he?

Optimus got decent enough to last him to his office, at least there he would be undisturbed, his only appointment canceled for the day. The Prime quickly entered his office and locked the door with the key pad. He would not leave this room, he had already made that decision. Optimus looked to the data pads sitting on his desk, he would never sign these data pads, this would be the last time he sat at this desk. This would be the last time he laid optics on the orange ark he called home for longer than he would like to admit.

Optimus sighed releasing his energon ax from subspace, holding tightly in his grip and slamming it into the wall. The ax pierced the wall keeping the weapon anchored. Then the Prime took out his blaster, aiming it at the sharp blade. He pulled the trigger the blast hitting a weakness in the axes design, having it shatter into smaller pieces. Pieces small enough to get past his spark chamber and cut the vital lines that carried energon through out his frame.

Optimus held a piece of the broken ax in his servo, just one small cut could offline him. Permanently, quickly.

Optimus sat back against the wall, his emotional barriers destroyed. His blaster lay on the floor across the room, the thoughts in his processor scarring him more than the actions he was taking.

Maybe he should comm Jazz, one more time. Optimus shook his head, "Yeah right. He won't answer." a little voice in the back of his processor, hope? Maybe he would answer. With out thinking the Prime hit initiate comm connection, and Jazz didn't answer. He wouldn't answer, he would never answer, not while he was with Prowl.

Jazz would be oblivious to everything, to all of this until he tore his attention away from the highway patrol police car. That was okay, it meant exactly what the Prime had concluded, He wasn't worth it.

Optimus opened his chest plates and grabbed at the matrix, the relic was connected intricately. Every tug, every pull caused a pain. Not a pain as sharp as the one that occurred yesterday in his spark, but enough to cause him discomfort.

A few hours had passed and with one final tug the Matrix had fallen from his chassis. The floor and the relic were covered in energon. His energon that had been running through his lines, he could feel the symptoms of energon loss. But with the Matrix removed from his chassis, he pushed it away. The golden artifact spinning in the direction he pushed it.

The Prime sat up, looking at the relic, frowning. The Prime quickly went for the sharp shattered piece of his ax. He maneuvered his hands through his own chassis, finding a larger energon line. He cut the line, his world slowly turning to black. The Prime could feel the warm energon drip down his frame. As his world went to black he took one last look around his office, it was stained with energon there would be no question about what the Prime had done.

Optimus Prime powered down his optics letting the dark embrace of emergency stasis take hold of him, no one would know, not until Jazz tried to call the Prime and received a terminated signal as an answer.

It had been a cycle and a half, near the next recharge cycle before Jazz answered the Primes comm. He dialed, receiving only static. He tried again receiving the same thing, static. There was no option to leave a message or to tell the Prime who to call back. Just static.

Jazz leaned against the wall of his quarters. "He must be in recharge," whispered the mech silently.

The next cycle later in the morning Jazz had tried to contact the Prime once more, and received the same thing, static. Jazz skipped his energon feeling something was wrong, and the call he ignored had something to do with it.

Jazz quickly entered the hallway and headed to Optimus' quarters banging on the door, "Optimus!" he never received an answer. He typed in the emergency code for the door and noticed the bile and energon littering the floor. "Optimus?" The saboteur looked through out the room, nothing but the rotten energon on the ground staining the floor.

With the energon on the floor Jazz thought the mech had gone to medbay. Jazz walked briskly to the medical center and noticed Ratchet sitting reading a data pad in a for once empty med bay.

"Where's Prime?" asked Jazz worried.

"Hasn't been here since I fixed his shoulder joint, why?" asked Ratchet.

"I can't find him and it looks like he purged in his quarters," explained Jazz.

"You try his office and I'll look in the rec room for him," stated Ratchet getting up and running to the rec room. Jazz nodded and ran to the Primes office.

The door to the Primes office was locked, so he pounded on the door and after getting no response hacked the keypad and let himself in.

The sight of the graying Prime shocked him, around him was dried energon, an energon coated Matrix, and the shattered bits of his energon ax. "Optimus?" asked Jazz quietly, too shocked to say anything louder. Jazz quickly commed the medic, "Ratchet get to Optimus' office stat, he lost a lot of energon."

Ratchet heard the comm and transformed sirens blaring to the Primes office. Jazz did what he could, the equivalent of field repairs, it would have to do, at least until the real medic could get here.

Optimus dreamed of peace on cybertron, peace on earth, every one was happy, Autobots, Decepticons, Minicons, Dinobots, Insecticons, Maximals, Predicons, Vehicons, Neutrals. There was peace on Cybertron and it was without him. He felt better than he had in vorns, his spark didn't ache, his processor finally shut down those nasty scenarios. Death was pretty fantastic.

Optimus closed his optics, and opened them again, a bright light shining in front of him.

"He's awake," stated a voice he recognized, was that Ratchet?

Optimus looked to the red and white medic, he wore a worried expression, "You're alive," whispered the medic, "Thank Primus."

Optimus slowly surveyed the rest of the room and found Jazz and Prowl recharging on the couch.

Jazz stirred from recharge looking to the Prime, "Optimus!"

"Jazz," stateded Optimus.

"Optimus if I had known," started the Porsche.

"Go," stated Optimus, he had enough, death wouldn't accept him, and now Jazz was going to start lying to him, again. He had no choice.

"Wha-go?"

"Yes. Leave, go, get out. Be some where other than here, I don't want to hear any more of your lies."

"Lies? Optimus those weren't lies!"

"Really? You have canceled on me every chance you got and you ignored my call for help. You have never meant a single word you said to me. But I mean mine," Optimus was seething with anger, "You and Prowl will be transferred to Ultra Magnus' squadron. Gather your belongings, his squadron is coming for repairs and updates next cycle."

They were not able to argue, the Prime had spoken. It was an order, not a request. The SIC and TIC left the med bay leaving Optimus alone with the medic.

Ratchet slowly sat on the Primes medical berth, "Optimus-"

"Please don't Ratchet. I know what almost happened, but the issue is going away, I won't let it happen again." Optimus could lift his optics to look to the medic, he was ashamed. He shouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him. Especially when he should have known even death wouldn't have taken the worthless little glitch he was.

Ratchet pulled the Autobot leader in his arms, wrapping his arms around him. "Optimus will you talk to me about it?"

Optimus maneuvered himself from the medics embrace, "There is nothing to talk about, I'd rather not have any friends at all if all they are going to do is lie to me. So I got rid of the issue. End of story, It will never happen again."

Ratchet sat down next to the Prime, "Optimus, you can talk to me. I will drop everything and come to you."

Optimus shook his head, it was just more lies, but the Prime would play along to get the medic off his back, "I will call you next time I need to talk."

There were no tears shed from the Prime, He wasn't even there to see the ship take off. He had burned bridges with his two top officers on the ark. And he was relieved, should he have been so relieved from cutting ties with his long time friend? He always thought no, but he couldn't bring himself to say it had been a bad idea in the first place.

* * *

**Big thanks to Transformedstarwarsgal, You helped a lot with the second part, Thank you again.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Failures

Chapter 3

* * *

Salvation came in an unexpected package, in the vorns following the Primes order to send Prowl and Jazz off with Ultra Magnus, the two once friends had not spoken once.

On the Xanthium, Jazz and Prowl often sat at the table in the rec. room conversing on what it was that caused Prime to finally snap.

"It's not your fault," stated Prowl, "Its his. We are mated, we are suppose to spend time together. He should have realized that when he made the plans."

Jazz sat leaning into Prowl, drinking his energon slowly, "yeah, you're right. Thanks Prowler."

"And anyway, he's not the center of attention like he thinks he is," stated Prowl rubbing Jazz's back. "You can't be there at his beck and call. He's probably acting out because his little crush on Megatron didn't work out the way he wanted it to."

Jazz nodded leaning into the mechs touch.

On the Ark, Optimus Prime said he was doing better. There had been no more attempts to take his own spark, but he hadn't talked to any one. When Jazz had been with him the Prime had felt alone, the medic worried those feelings had intensified when he really was alone.

The medic worried, after everything that had happened, he was surprised that the Prime felt alone at all. He was constantly surround by allies and friends.

The Prime felt more alone surrounded by people then he ever did surrounded by stories and novels in Iacons Hall of records. Being leader everyone acknowledged him, but when it came to social gatherings, no one asked, no one invited. It was like he was there but not.

At one point in his life the saboteur had included the Iaconain librarian in events, going to the stores, hanging out in bars, normal friend stuff. But then that all changed when Jazz started to court Prowl.

As time had gone on, they talked less and less. Orion had gone off to pursue his own relationship with a gladiator from Kaon.

Then suddenly Jazz had changed, Orion had asked the mech if he had wanted to see the comedy show that was coming into town, they were only there for that cycle and Megatronous had a battle to win, otherwise he would have gone.

Jazz had stated he was waiting to see the show for quite a while, so the red and blue librarian had cleared his schedule for the day. Then a few cycles passed and Jazz received a message from Prowl, asking him to hang out the cycle they were going to see the comedy show. Jazz had turned to the eventual Prime. "I Forgot about a date Prowl had planned, I can't make it sorry."

Optimus remembered the cycle they were suppose to hang out. He surprised Megatronus by going to his match, the mech instantly being able to tell something was wrong.

Optimus missed those cycles, when some one actually looked at him as something more than leader, when he didn't feel like an object, or a ghost.

Optimus broke himself of his train of thought at the knock on the door. "Come in."

"Sir," stated Ratchet. "How are you doing?"

Optimus looked to the medic smiling, "I am doing better, How are you?"

"Uh, good," stated Ratchet. Ratchet looked into the Primes optics looking for any traces of pain, hurt, loneliness, lies, anything. Finding none, he smiled to the Prime. "I'm glad to hear you are doing better. I have not seen you around base as much," stated the medic.

"I have been busy," stated Optimus. Ratchet nodded understanding that, many of the mechs aboard the ark were demanding many things, and Optimus had yet to name a new second and third in command. The Prime tried to keep his processor off the past, the memories had hurt.

How the two mechs had gotten to the point they were at had hurt more.

"Did you want to talk about it?" asked Ratchet

Optimus shook his head, "Not really." Optimus said no, but he really hadn't gotten everything everything out of his system, but nothing a good drive wouldn't cure. "I was actually going to go for a drive."

Ratchet nodded, "Have a nice drive."

Optimus nodded, "Thanks for checking in on me Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded, smiling, "No problem."

Optimus took to the streets for a quick drive, driving helped. Nothing but him and the open road. It cleared his processor easily. The road had little traffic, the road was barely used anymore. Wear and tear of the road had been oddly comforting to him. Every pot hole, every bump, brought a strange comfort to the Prime. He never understood why but the open road was just comforting. He probably never would understand why it was so comforting.

His comm line was deactivated, he would not be talking to any one while he drove. Driving was his only safe heaven, the only place he could escape to. And he needed places to escape to. The only thing he really needed to relax was a little bit of Alabama, some Johnny Cash, and whole lot of road.

Prime had finally found his content place, speeding at 60 mph on the expressway, he was totally at peace until a familiar frequency pinged him from the air.

The Autobots had landed on earth not too long ago, the government wanted to keep them a secret. They didn't want to scare the public with confirming their suspicions about extraterrestrial life. Optimus pulled over, to an isolated part of the state, a part where they were unlikely to be spotted by humans or spectators. He believed this could get messy.

The silver tyrant flew to the Prime, transforming mid-air, landing in front of him with practiced ease. "Optimus Prime," stated the tyrant, "Something is wrong with you."

Optimus transformed looking to the silver mech, "Something is wrong with me?" The Prime was losing his grip on his emotions, again. "I wonder why! Could it have been the war you and I started? Or maybe its the fact that any bot who cares for me ends up being an aft? Or maybe its the fact no matter what I do I'm not good enough, never was for the council, wasn't for you. Wasn't for Jazz. You should have been Prime, you would have been better at it."

Megatron remained silent, He had seen that the Prime had changed, and not in a good way. He had known Orion Pax, intimately, and Optimus Prime still held some of those tiny hints that Orion Pax often gave when he was emotionally distressed. He had helped Orion Pax when he needed it, he still loved the mech for what he was, he could never really let go after he had accepted to become the councils stooge.

Megatron had always known what to do, that much Optimus remembered, no matter what the mech always made him feel complete. Even when they were fighting against one another, the mech just fit to him. As Orion Pax just hearing the mech in a pit fight, caused him to feel better, seeing his image, seeing his name. The small things he had done at one point had made him happy. Now, now it was the same as long as the fusion cannon wasn't involved.

"Orion-Optimus," stated Megatron. "I'm sorry."

"You think 'Sorry' can fix it? Can take away everything we've done to one another?" The Prime was a mix between livid and spark-broken. How the silver mech though that would have fixed it was beyond him.

Megatron stayed where he was as the Prime broke down. "Get fragged Megatron. You were suppose to be there for me, and you weren't."

"So was Jazz. And where is he right now?" asked Megatron.

Optimus looked to the silver mech, "How do you know about that?" The Decepticons had not been very active recently, only mining for energon.

"I have my ways, Optimus," stated Megatron. He had been worried about his once lover when he hadn't dodged that easily dodge-able blow. He had known something was up, after years of trying to fix it, it had come back.

Optimus could feel his walls crumble, slowly. "Why are you here?"

"We had a history once Prime, or don't you remember? I can tell when something is bothering you, and something is bothering you," stated the silver mech.

Optimus released a growl, Megatron didn't care. Megatron had stopped caring as soon the Matrix was thrust upon him, twisting him into Optimus Prime and making him the Councils puppet. The Council hadn't expected the Prime to actually have a mind of his own. Megatronus had shown him quite a few disturbing things before they had formally gone to complain about the state of Cybertron.

That was when Megatron had lost total control, when Megatron snapped. Orion Pax had been taken, their relationship would never be what it had once been. The council had finally taken the last thing Megatron had. Orion Pax was dead, and Optimus Prime rose to power as leader of Cybertron. To do the bidding of the council.

The Prime remembered, he wished not to, but at this point the memories hit his processor too fast for him to stop. Optimus stepped back from the silver tyrant, he didn't want to talk to him, he couldn't. Megatron wanted the Prime to trust him with something like this after so long of being at war with one another?

No.

It couldn't work like that. The walls he put up to keep others out were harder to crack then they had been in a while.

Optimus took another step back when Megatron stepped forward, "Orion?" Megatron sounded worried, Optimus' vision had gone blurry. He had tried so hard to not think about anything anymore, keep his mind on work, battle, training. And Megatron tore his thoughts away from that causing his cushioned world to crumble.

Megatron had taken another step forward holding out his hand for the Prime. Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode, sticking it in reverse and quickly hauling himself out of there, thankful he had bob tailed out instead of bringing the battle base and Roller. Once he was free of the silver mech he changed gears, moving forward heading back to the Autobot base.

The Prime had speed, just enough to not get caught by the local authorities. He had made it back to the Autobot base and Roller was there to greet the blue and red bot. Optimus walked briskly past the little scout, and Roller followed the bot.

Optimus found his way into his quarters, Roller on his heels. Optimus sat leaning on the wall of his quarters, Roller drove up to the Prime, honking at him. He could feel the stress and emotional turmoil radiating from the Prime. Optimus laid his hand on the scout.

He sighed, he didn't want Megatron to contact him again, it would be a while before the mech would go on another drive to cool his circuits.

An hour had passed before there was a knock at the door. Optimus had curled tighter around his little blue scout. The Prime was currently clinging to the blue scout, the scout was his lifeline, the only thing that stayed with him through out everything that happened. Though Roller didn't have much of a choice, they were a part of the same being.

The Prime had reluctantly set the shy scout on the floor. Roller quickly found his home under the Primes berth so he could come to the Prime if he really needed to. Optimus stood, shakily. He tried to gain some confidence before he answered the door no doubt the mech on the other side wished to speak only business. The Prime covered his face plate with his mask, before answering the mech on the other side of the door. Optimus' presence radiating Primlyness.

"Hello?" asked Optimus looking to the mech, "Tailgate, How can I be of assistance to you?"

"We have an issue, sir." started Tailgate. "Megatron's hailing us, he's being quite persistent as well."

"I will get to the bridge as soon as I can to answer his hail," stated Optimus.

Tailgate nodded before scurrying off to go back to his duties. Optimus tried to accumulate any speck of confidence he could find. But he could only but on a disguise, he couldn't find the confidence to face Megatron.

It had been a long day, emotionally, physically. The last thing he had wanted was for the silver mech to contact him especially after the conversation they had had in the field. It had done quite a number on Optimus security. Once he figured he was as confidant as he would ever be for the rest of the day, the Prime went to talk to the silver mech, who was no doubt hitting the redial button to keep hailing them. Megatron always had been impatient.

Optimus Prime had walked on the bridge, Optimus stood in front of the giant vid screen that originally served as the arks windshield, now it was just a big screen TV and large video phone. Optimus nodded to the communications specialist, Blaster opened the hail.

Megatron sat on the other side of the VPN created from answering the hail. "Optimus Prime." The silver tyrant said his name neutrally, no anger, no hint that the mech was looking for a fight.

"Megatron," stated Optimus, the tone of voice Megatron had used caught the Prime off guard, "What do you want?"

* * *

Tell me what you guys think, Any kind of review is appreciated, It tells me if you all like it or not :) please don't be afraid to point out any mistakes either.


	4. Chapter 4

Failures

Chapter 4

* * *

"What do I want?" asked Megatron. "Nothing really." The Decepticon leader wasn't smirking, he wasn't angry, he wasn't itching for a fight.

Optimus could feel the beginnings of a panic attack of sorts. His systems began processing faster than his Processor could read, his circulation pump started cycling faster than normal as Megatrons image stared back at him.

Ratchet could see the onset of the panic attack. Megatron from his end of the line could as well, he had never figured that the simple vid feed of the Decepticon leader could cause such a reaction from the Prime. Ratchet stepped closer to the Prime, making sure that he would be okay. Optimus would take a few steps back, away from the medic.

Ironhide noticed the Primes distress, "I'll take care of it, get him out of here."

Ratchet nodded, gently trying to calm the Prime down before touching him and guiding him out of the command center of the ark.

Once out into the deserted hall way, Ratchet looked to the Prime, "Where do you want to go?"

The Prime remained silent, his cooling fans on high, his circulation pump still running faster then normal. Ratchet had tried not to crowd the Prime, worried that his warrior instincts would kick in and he would blindly attack the medic.

Optimus leaned against the wall of the hallway and slid to the floor curling up, distant beeps could be heard as well as a small engine. Roller was on his way. That Ratchet was thankful for, the Prime had never really asked for comfort before, so no one really knew how to give him comfort.

Ratchet had known that the Prime was a source of comfort to his soldiers, and he likely still was. Very few knew about the Primes attempt to snuff his own spark. The ones who did know tried to keep it on the down low, last thing they needed was the Decepticons to find out about the attempt the Prime had made on his own spark.

But as Ironhide was soon to see, Megatron had already known.

Ironhide had been talking to the silver war lord. "I must speak to the medic, if I can not speak to Prime. And I want to speak to the medic privately."

"Ah dun think so Megatron. If you have any conversation with Ratch it will be monitored by somebody, Me most likely."

"Would Optimus approve, seeing how his condition is fairing?" asked Megatron. "And don't give me that slag about not knowing what the issue is, it should be obvious."

Ironhide stared at the visual image of the silver mech utterly dumbfounded. He wasn't entirely sure how the silver mech had come across the Primes feelings toward himself. But he would personally destroy the Autobot traitor that exposed the message to Megatron him self.

"You shouldn't blame your Autobots," started Megatron. "Or go ahead, search each one of them, it wasn't any of them. I figured it out my self."

Ironhide continued to stare trying to think pf something to say to get the silver mech to shut up with out alarming the crew of igniting the Decepticon lords fury.

"You will be allowed to contact our medic," started Ironhide.

Megatron smiled, before answering the mech. When the silver leader had smiled it sent chills through the entire crews spinal struts. Every one knew he had a plan, in the tyrants plans had always sent Autobots to the scrap yard. "Good, I will send an encoded message with my frequency, Optimus should know how to decode it."

Ironhide could only nod as he looked to blaster to confirm they had gotten the encoded numbers.

Blaster nodded and gave a thumbs up to the red mech as Ironhide looked to Megatron, "We got it. I'll personally hand it Ratchet and Optimus."

Megatron only nodded before cutting the communication line between the Nemesis and the Ark.

The Xanthium was docked on a space port, just outside the reach of the Galactic Councils reach. Hot Rod sat with the commanding officer, talking quietly, they had lost contact with their Prime for some time now. Ultra Magnus had feared the worst, having been one of the few to be clued in on Optimus' fiasco.

"I'm sure they're fine," started Hot Rod. "We did get a message originating from that one system, Optimus sent it." It was weird for the red and yellow flamed mech to be the one boosting Ultra Magnus' morale. Ultra Magnus had always been the one that no matter what he could be counted on. Hot Rod had guessed that ever since the mech he was practically a brother had tried to snuff his own spark, the red and Blue sub commander was having some confidence issues.

Every ship that left had its own physiologist, the Xanthium was no stranger to the policy. But it had been and always would be up to the mech or femme to go to said professional and work out there problems, and one could only guess which category Ultra Magnus fell under.

"If you're so worried about him, maybe talking to Rung would help," stated Hot Rod.

"I'm perfectly fine," stated Ultra Magnus. "I don't need to see Rung."

Hot Rod just stared at the red and blue mech in front of him, he crossed his arms over his chassis looking over the cube he was drinking to Ultra Magnus. In his processor the only thing going through it was stubborn old rust heap.

Suddenly the entire ship trembled, red emergency lights flickered and alarms buzzed loudly. Hot Rod looked to the CO and Ultra Magnus looked to Hot Rod. They both got up and headed to the helm to figure out what exactly was going on.

A mech from the engineering division ran up to Ultra Magnus, his systems trying to cool off. "Ultra Magnus, Sir. One of our engines malfunctioned, we're trying to get it up and running again, but it could be a few cycles."

Ultra Magnus nodded, "Fine job soldier get that engine up and running and then we set course for the coordinates Optimus Prime had given us."

The mech that was the pilot nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Hot Rod looked to Ultra Magnus as he made sure every one the Xanthium as okay and still functioning. Hot rod had gone to talk with the engineering department about a time frame for completed repairs, only getting an estimate of a few cycles.

Hot rod hadn't liked that estimate, but it would have to do. The engineering department could only work so fast.

Hot Rod sighed, the Xanthium would stay stationary until the engineering department could get it patched up. No one knew exactly what caused the engines to malfunction but until they were fixed, they were not going any where.

Cycles had passed before the engineering department could get the engines online. Prowl had been on duty when the engines had been patched up enough to limp their way to a docking bay or to the coordinates Prime had sent. Prowl sat at his station as the engineering officer walked up to tell him the good and bad news.

"Prowl, Sir. The engines are running but we won't be able to hit warp speed."

Prowl nodded allowing Jazz to lean into him, "What about long range communication?"

"That should be operational, since the engines are running again," stated the engineering mech. "Shall I get Ultra Magnus?"

"I'll get him," stated Hot Rod. He had been posted to the night shift, he was going to pull a triple shift until the mech who called in sick was better.

Prowl nodded as Jazz continued to lean into his mate, drawing comfort from the door winged mech. Hot Rod stood and headed to retrieve the Autobot sub commander.

Hot rod a walked quickly to the mechs quarters knocking loudly to wake him from his much needed to recharge. Ultra Magnus answered and looked to the smaller red and yellow mech, "Is there a problem?"

"No they just got the engines working and long range coms up. We can contact Optimus now," explained Hot Rod.

Ultra Magnus nodded, "Good, We should contact him immediately tell him what going on and that we're on our way."

Hot Rod nodded, "Lead the way." Ultra Magnus nodded leading the way for the both of them to the helm.

Once inside the main part of the ship Ultra Magnus demeanor changed when he saw Jazz and Prowl. Jazz was leaning on Prowl. Prowl was caressing the Saboteurs joints, whispering something in his Audio. It was highly unprofessional, Optimus Prime may have allowed the public displays of affection to go on at the ark, but this was the Xanthium, and Ultra Magnus was by the book.

Having relationships with the other mechs aboard the vessel was not against any rules, but when said relationship got in the way of work, then the CO would need to intervene.

Hot Rod noticed the look in Ultra Magnus' optics, he wanted to get Prowl and Jazz back on duty. Hot rod laid his hand on the mechs upper arm. "Just let them be, Prowl will likely cause a ruckus. And right now we don't have time," Hot rod stated these things just loud enough for the red and blue mech to hear.

Ultra Magnus nodded to him, "Open a communication channel for the Teletran one, specifying we must speak to Optimus Prime."

Hot Rod nodded using what he had learned from Blaster, seeing as Jazz wasn't getting up from his spot with Prowl.

Optimus sat at his desk as Ratchet came into his office. "Optimus, any luck with the data pad?"

Optimus shook his helm, he hadn't even looked at the blasted thing. He wasn't even totally sure here it was. He didn't want to talk to Megatron. He would lie just like the rest of them, they all spoke beautiful words but when it came to proving them they would all fail. They always did.

"I was figuring out a something the Matrix had been trying to tell me," stated Optimus, it was a lie, and he hated to lie to his CMO, to any one but he just didn't want to talk to Megatron.

Ratchet nodded, "alright." Ratchet figured the Prime needed some space so stayed quiet and sat across from Optimus until he was ready to talk. An hour had passed and Optimus just stared off into space, not doing paper work, he just remained quiet.

"Optimus Prime," started a mech who entered his office, "A message from the Xanthium."

Optimus nodded, "send it in here."

The mech nodded, going to do as the Prime commanded. Ratchet looked to the Prime and Optimus waited for the comm to come to his office.

The comm had made it to his console in his office. He opened it, seeing the familiar red and blue of the Sub Commander; Ultra Magnus.

"Optimus Prime," stated Ultra Magnus. If the Prime hadn't known any better he would have thought he was happy to see him. "We are having some mechanical difficulties, but we are going to your location to help you against the Decepticons."

Optimus smiled and nodded "What kind of difficulties?"

"The engines malfunctioned, so far we have them patched up. We aren't able to hit warp yet but we can limp to your location and hope we come across a space bridge."

Optimus nodded, "Take your time, don't blow the engines."

Ultra Magnus nodded, "I also have some things that you need to look at, mostly concerning the Xanthium."

Optimus nodded once again, "I will try to see to you and your crews concerns."

Ultra Magnus nodded, "We'll try to keep you updated with our ETA."

"Please do," smiled Optimus, "Prime Out."

Ultra Magnus nodded and cut the communication feed. Optimus was sort of excited, he would get to see the mech he considered a brother. Finally some one who he could fully relax around.

Ratchet looked to the Prime trying not to look worried to the Prime. With the Xanthium returning with the Ark, that would mean Prowl and Jazz would be back as well. He didn't think it would be good for the Prime, especially since Hot Rod had leaked a little of the information that Prowl and told Jazz. Prowl, when angry, was not a good thing. And the last thing that Prime needed was to be told off before he stopped blaming himself for everything.

Ratchet just feared that that cycle may never come.

* * *

Thank you every one for sticking with this fic for so long :) we still have a few more chapters to go but thanks guys! I can't wait to hear what you guys think. Please continue to be awesome readers and reviewers :)


	5. Chapter 5

Failures

Chapter 5

* * *

Every one has a breaking point.

WARNING - SUICIDE.

* * *

Life had gone on as normal, the Xanthium was exiting their space craft to greet the welcoming party. Optimus had remained at the ark, allowing Ratchet and Ironhide to greet the mechs to earth.

Ultra Magnus had been the first to exit the ship, greeting the two older mechs.

"Welcome to Earth," smiled Ironhide.

"It is good to be here, old friend," stated Ultra Magnus.

The construction of the Xanthium had been going quite well. There were still minor repairs that needed to be made, but everything seemed to be going well.

While the Xanthium was docked waiting for its repairs to finish, the Autobot sub commander had yet to really see the Autobot commander. Optimus, since the crew of the Xanthium, **(**mainly Jazz and Prowl**)** were walking about**,** decided that staying hauled up in his quarters and office was a great place to be. That is until Hot Rod decided that it was time for them to talk a little bit, about anything really. At this point Hot Rod just wanted to make sure the Prime was still going to be functioning later on.

Ultra Magnus had approved the idea, get the Prime out of his quarters, actually get him to talk to his subordinates again.

The idea had seemed to have been a good one. Until Prowl and Jazz walked into the rec room. The two had been followed by Ratchet. Prowl had noticed the sub commander and Hot Rod sitting across from the Prime. Prowl walked over to the table Jazz following him.

"Be careful Magnus, He'll just abandoned you too."

Optimus Prime stood, his head hanging. "I have already apologized for hurting Jazz. I refuse to apologize for my feelings."

"He's done nothing wrong," stated Prowl. the whole rec room hearing their discussion. "You are the one who thinks the universe revolves around you. You are an attention seeking glitch. Guess what Prime, the universe doesn't revolve around you. People cancel things, it fragging happens. Just be cause your little crush for Megatron isn't working out doesn't give you the right to act like a sparkling."

"That is enough," stated Ultra Magnus. "I believe it is time for all of us to retire for the cycle."

"It needed to be said**,** Prime. You abandoned your friends, and Autobots don't do that," stated Prowl.

Ultra Magnus stood, angered by the fact that an officer under his command would disobey an order. "Prowl, I said that was enough."

"No! He hadn't learned his lesson yet," stated Prowl. "He hurt Jazz and he needs to pay."

"That is not up for you to decide," stated Ultra Magnus. "That is a decision for Primus."

Ratchet had been standing silent next to Jazz watching the whole thing, "But he did hurt Jazz, he did abandon him."

Optimus stared at the red medic, the one who claimed would help him. The one who claimed he would remain his friend. He didn't have an issue with Prowl calling him out for 'abandoning' Jazz, he had an issue with Ratchet agreeing with him.

The Prime didn't care if Ratchet continued to talk to or hang out with Jazz, he figured he would remain a neutral party, like a true friend to both sides would be; he had been wrong. This was something he had not expected of the medic. He had seen the impending doom from his 'friendship' with Jazz, but Ratchet? He thought he meant most of everything he said.

Hot Rod leaned down to help the Prime, "Optimus, come with me please." Ultra Magnus could only stare at the Medic, he had been told by Optimus that Ratchet seemed to be meaning what he said, now the trust issues already within the Prime were going to get worse from here.

Eventually Hot Rod had gotten the Prime to get up and move out of the rec room. Ultra Magnus had followed as the three others went their own way, every one in the rec room still silent.

Hot Rod had lead the Prime to his quarters, Hot Rod remained with his Prime. Trying to console him, but Optimus had never needed consoling. He had always been the one to comfort others, the one who smiled to you said everything was going to be alright and it always was. Now that Optimus was on the other end Hot Rod wasn't sure what to do exactly, and he couldn't tell the Prime everything was going to be alright; he wasn't entirely sure it would be.

Those that knew about the Primes attempt to take his own life were still worried that the Prime would totter a little too close to the edge and take a dive. Truthfully, no one would put it past him either. His close friends had been worried about him since Megatron had declared war against his own lover.

Hot Rod looked to the Prime. His visage was blank, his optics glossed over. More and more of the Prime was leaving. Hot Rod could feel the depression and anxiety roll off of the commander like a waterfall.

Ultra Magnus had finally entered the Primes quarters, Optimus was practically folded into himself as Hot Rod continued to rub his back plates.

"Optimus," started Ultra Magnus, starring at the broken Prime.

The Prime wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them close to his chest, "Please leave."

"Optimus we're not leaving," stated Hot Rod. He could tell the Prime was just seconds away from a break down.

"Please," stated Optimus, "Just leave. I know you want to. Please just leave." The medic had convinced him that he was indeed his friend, and then Ratchet had stated that Jazz and Prowl were right. A feeling in the back of his processor told him that Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus would soon fall under the same category that Ratchet did. The Prime figured that instead of those two calling the shots, he may as well call them, at least then, it wouldn't hurt as much.

The Prime figured it was only a matter of time before Ultra Magnus and his mate joined Ratchet; seeing that Jazz had been in the right.

"Optimus- Orion," started Ultra Magnus, "We do not want to leave. We want to make sure you get through this."

"Why? So Prowl and Ratchet can hang everything over my helm? So that they can remind me that I only seek attention, that that was why I had attempted suicide? Or that I am abandoning my Autobots, because I am tired of being left behind by friends. If they think I've abandoned the Autobot cause, they'll soon be proved right. I am beginning to think everything that Megatronous had said so many vorns ago was right." Ultra Magnus stared at his commander, Hot Rod couldn't conjure up a good sentence to assure the commander that he was still being an Autobot. "Ultra Magnus I leave you in charge of the Autobots. I am abandoning the Autobot cause."

Optimus had known he was losing hope, there was none left. He had quickly left his quarters, leaving Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod in his old quarters. Once out side of the base the Prime transformed and drove. He drove until he found the Nemesis, hailing for them to open their door. The Prime was ready to give Megatron what he wanted; the Matrix.

The Nemesis surprisingly had answered back, Starscream doing all the talking. Soon the Prime could see the Decepticon drones getting ready to surround him, should he retaliate they would shoot, at point blank range. Optimus remained silent and cooperative, even when Starscream had pushed him into the brig roughly.

Eventually the seeker left, Megatron had assigned him other duties to attend to, and possible to make Megatron aware of the Primes capture in the ship. It was also a matter of time before Megatron realized that his presence with in the ship broke their agreement. He could break peace and ignite war again.

How was that for abandoning the Autobots?

On the Ark Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod had gotten out of the Primes quarters trying to catch up to him. For such a big mech he was fast. Both mech lost the Prime when he turned down a main road, busy with vehicles and noise. Their sensors weren't working, something blocking their radar to find spark frequencies.

They had gone back to the ark hoping that Teletran One**'**s radar was strong enough to pick up the Primes signal, they just hoped that they wouldn't be alone in trying to find the Prime.

Several hours passed, Ironhide had contacted Megatron, telling him about the Prime's disappearance, while Ultra Magnus had explained that the Prime was unstable. There had been no time for subtlety, Optimus's life was in danger.

Back on the **N**emesis Megatron sighed, wondering if he should go out looking for the large blue and red bot. Their war may have been going nowhere, but Megatron was starting to miss the little librarian he had once known so well. And his incident from before, still fresh in his mind as well as the look the Prime had. His hope and optimism draining from every bit of his frame as this war continued.

If Optimus Prime had been the mech Orion Pax was, he would already have died. Orion Pax had not been built for war, let alone the emotional turmoil that came with it. If Megatronous had seen the look Optimus Prime wore now on Orion Pax, he would have turned Kaon inside out to see the librarian smile once more.

Those days would no longer exist, or at least that was what he thought. Optimus Prime reminded him so much of his lover from Iacon, the little librarian.

He had thought, early in the war, that Optimus Prime and Orion Pax were two different people. It wasn't until Optimus Prime showed the same emotion that Orion showed did it finally click. Orion and Optimus were the same mech, Optimus was just thrust into what Orion could not handle.

When the blue and red mech had shown such emotions, realization had hit Megatron.

Eventually Starscream had gotten wind of Optimus Prime missing, and eventually went up to his commanding officer, the silver mech sitting high on his throne. "Lord Megatron," started the seeker.

"Starscream**,** I do not have time for your idiotic plots to foil me," stated Megatron. "There is a Prime missing and he can ruin our pact."

"Actually, Optimus Prime is in the brig. He contacted the Decepticons, and I took him to the Brig," stated Starscream.

"You what?" yelled Megatron. "Take me to him!"

Starscream nodded leading the Decepticon leader to the brig where the seeker left the Prime.

The cell that held the Prime was covered in energon. It littered the floor, almost like one of the insecticons had gone wild. Megatron just stared at the mess the Prime had made in the cell. The Primes optics were off, his armor beginning to gray, energon flowed from the cuts the Prime had put there.

Megatron opened the cell door and ran to the d**y**ing Prime. Energon was every where; Optimus's energon. Emotions whirled within the Decepticon leader.

Optimus had finally gone off the deep end, he had tottered too close to the edge, all before Megatron had a chance to try and find the mech the help that he needed.

"Starscream!" yelled Megatron. "Call Hook, Knock Out, any medic or mech with medical training to Optimus Prime's aid now!"

It was in all likelihood too late to save the Prime. Megatron knelled next to the leaking Prime as Starscream went to get any medic that was available.

Eventually the medics had made it to the Prime's aid, it had felt like an eternity since the Decepticons leader had found the Autobot commander.

The medics paused to wonder why Megatron was helping the Prime before one look from the silver mech sent them to work as fast as they could on the Prime.

Hours passed and Hook stood to his leader, "He needs the medical equipment in the medical bay."

"Than move him there!" screamed the silver mech.

"Sir it doesn't matter, he'd bleed out before we got him to the medical center, there is no saving Optimus Prime." stated Hook, he thought that the news he had just given his leader would have been good news. The reaction he had gotten from the Silver tyrant was far from what he expected.

Megatron knelled down next to the fading Prime. His armor was already starting to gray, his bright paint job turning to dull gray. Every fiber of Megatron's being told him to get the medics to work on Orion, as quickly as they could.

"Orion! You need to save Orion!" Megatron yelled to the medics who had been called for help.

"Sir, there's nothing we can do, his spark is gutting out," stated Hook. "He's going to die no matter what we do."

"That's not an excuse! Save Orion," Megatron was beginning to become desperate. Every word he said was sounding more and more despairing.

"Lord Megatron," stated Hook. "He will not survive."

Knock Out stood from his spot on where he watch the Primes spark pulse. "Sirs," both mechs looked to Knock Out. "His spark is no longer a flame. He's dead."

Megatron fell to his knees, his CPU frozen.

Orion Pax was gone for good.


End file.
